Zerureusu(Burst Species)
A Zerureusu beyond any normal Zerureusu and G-Rank. This Zerureusu is first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World and is one of the weakest Burst Species in New World but is beyond the Supremacy Species like other Burst Species. Explanation Extremely old individuals that need more sunlight than usual. Aesthetic Differences White eyes, larger crystals on head, tail, wings, and legs, glowing feet claws, black teeth, and blue particles coming from tail. Habitat This Zerureusu never appears in the Tower's Top but wanders from area to area around the world. The highest chance hunters have of hunting one is by exploring the sky with the Large Exploration Ship. Attacks and Moves Has all the same attacks as the normal Zerureusu. Flash Bomb Redirection: If hunters try to Flash Bomb Zerureusu, it will instantly jump backwards, spreading it's wings along with closing its eyes before redirecting light with its wings, making hunters Dizzy. Light Blaze: It will fly around the Airship and slowly turn a bright blue. As it turns blue, it will gain more speed and stop infront of the Airship. When it stops, it will shoot a lazor from its tail and sweep it twice across the ship before sending a barrage of Light Blasts from its tail at hunters. When it does this attack, it will cause the ship to shake and cause Quake. Air Tail Flip: Similar to the Rathian, it will do a Tail Flip but its different. Zerureusu will fly backwards and spin forward before enlarging its tail and flipping in the air like Rathian. When it flips in the air, it will leave behind small particles on the ground that explode into energy, causing Lightblight. Triple Wing Blasts: Zerureusu will flap into the air and will flap hard above one of the hunters. As it flaps, it will send two blasts of light energy on the ground at the hunter and follow the hunter send two more at hunters two more times. After the last one, it will fly down backwards and try to strike hunters with its foot claws. Sunlight Slam: It gathers solar energy from the sun before spinning in the air and slamming down on the ground like the Supremacy Doragyurosu. Spike Field: Zerureusu will roar at the top of its lungs and dive into the clouds, out of view from the hunters. It will than fly from under the ship and throw spikes from its wings at the ship and, around the deck of the ship. After throwing spikes from its wings, it will land on the gong of the ship and shoot multiple blasts in the air to land on the spikes. When each blasts lands, the ship will tilt on one side and hunters will have to hold on tight to the Airship. Light Shockwave: The spikes on the side of its face will enlarge larger than usual and it will stick its spikes in the deck. While they are stuck in the ground, its body will shake and the deck will begin to glow before the energy burst from the deck, damaging any nearby hunters. After that, it will fly into the air and smash down on the deck with a burst of light. Earthquake Light: It will cover itself in blue particles and roar before stomping two times. It will than gather solar energy before unleashing a large amount from its body and causing the ship to shake. Double Wing Slash: Zerureusu will jump backwards before getting in a stance like Nargacuga and swiping forward with its wings. After the attack, it will roar. Light Cannon: It will raise its head and its mouth will begin to glow blue. As it head lowers to the ground, it will shoot a huge beam of light at hunters before jumping in the air and shooting a larger beam for a few seconds. After doing this attack it will land on the deck hard. Shining Form: When Zerureusu loses 45% of its health a cutscene will play and, Zerureusu will knock the Large Exploration Ship out of the sky and into the sea. After the cutscene, the game will load and Zerureusu will fly down to the ground covered in the shiny blue particles. In this form, it will be able to combine attacks a lot better than before. Zerureusu stops taking impact damage to its face and its defense increases along with its speed. Zerureusu gains three new attacks in this form. Wrath of the Sea: It will fly in a circle and begin to shoot beams in the water. After shooting beams in the water, Ludroths will begin to jump on the deck of the ship before Zerureusu lands. Raining Particles: Zerureusu will dive into the water and quickly fly out and, knocking large particles of its body along with water, that rains on the hunters like real rain. This attack both causes Lightblight and Waterblight. Body Beam: It will charge its body up with all the remaining energy it has before shooting a powerful beam at hunters, coming from its chest. This beam will follow one hunter and can instant kill a hunter in a single hit. BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +20 *Water -15 *Ice -15 *Thunder +15 *Dragon 0 Skills: Ultra High Grade Earplugs, Wind Pressure(Hi), Mind's Eye, Attack Adaptions, Critical Eye -1, Sharpening Halved, and Cold Resistance(Down) Gunner Set *Fire +25 *Water -10 *Ice -10 *Thunder +20 *Dragon +5 Skills: Ultra High Grade Earplugs, Wind Pressure(Hi), Mind's Eye, Attack Adaptions, Critical Eye -1, Sharpening Halved, and Cold Resistance(Down) Notes *Interestingly, Zerureusu already has a Burst Species in Frontier G. *Zerureusu has a unique skill known as Attack Adaptions. **This skill makes the hide of all monsters much weaker while also taking away 100 raw from weapons. This skill is useful for hunting monsters with tough hides. This skill also turns impact damage to cut damage and cut damage to impact damage. *Zerureusu like before isn't the same species as the UNKNOWN(Black Flying Wyvern) so some Zerureusu could be females. *Zerureusu is one of the first Burst Species hunters encounter in G-Rank. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:BannedLagiacrus